Why High School?
by Shippoukittykat
Summary: The Inu gang in high School. This should be interesting! Parings: InuKag, MirokuSango, Sess? I CANT BELEVE ALL THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I know fluffy, nuraku, kikyo, and koga are there! Chap. 7 up! All chapters re-done!
1. Almost Late

This is my first fan fic, so be nice. I will improve! Oh yah I don't own any Inuyasha characters or any others!  
  
The stuff you might want to know: "talking", 'thinking', some actions, and scene skip, beginning or ending  
  
"Inuyasha why don't you get up earlier so we would make it on time!" Said Kagome as Inuyasha drove insanely to their high school.  
  
"Shut up wench we are almost there!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I told you not to call me that dog-boy! If we weren't in a car I would S.I.T. you!" She hit Inuyasha on the head instead. Inuyasha gulped at the thought, every time she said the S.I.T. word his face went flying into the ground. 'Why do I have this necklace anyway?' Inuyasha thought, toying with it. Somehow Kagome had the power to send his face flying into the ground when she said S.I.T. 'Thanks lots mom.' Inuyasha added.  
  
They pulled into the high school drive way. Their legs pumped trying to get to school on time.  
  
"We better not be late Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran.  
  
"We won't wench!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sit!!!"  
  
As the word 'sit' went though the school, Inuyasha's best friend Miroku knew that he had got into a fight with Kagome. Kagome always said it so loud that everyone could hear it. Miroku sighed. Sango was Kagome's best friend, and always seemed to be the victim of Miroku constant groping.  
  
"See, I told you we would be here in time!" Inu said gloatingly as Kagome gave him a death glare.  
  
Ring  
  
Teacher: "Late again, Kagome, Inuyasha. Oh well, it's to be expected." signaling them to their seats.

"We're here on time, teach." Inuyasha said.

They sat down, Kag next to Sango and Inu next to Miroku.  
  
"Guess what we get to do? .......Five pages of book work." The whole class groaned.  
  
"Hey, I have to grade them." The teacher said.  
  
"Then why do you give us book work?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Ha ha, Mr. Inuyasha (does he have a last name?), your cleverness will not get you out of this assignment." The teacher said, mocking Inuyasha's smirk.  
  
"Kag why are you her so late?" Sango whispered, not surprised to find that the answer was once again 'Inuyasha'.  
  
Later, out by the tree where they have lunch  
  
"What's with the history homework, does she give us ten pages for her own sick kicks?" Sango said to Kagome while eating her sandwich. Miroku tries sliding his hand over to Sango ass. Slap Miroku ended up with a pink hand mark on his face. Inu and Kag laughed at the clueless baka.  
  
"I don't know, I think she's out to get me though" Kag answered Sango. "Every since she over heard me call her an egg-plant that one day" Sango laughed, remembering that day. "Hey! She did! She should have known not to wear an egg-plant-colored suit to school. It's her own fault."  
  
They finished their lunch started walking to their next class.  
  
"Ah, Sango, although you wear purple I don't think you're an egg-plant" Miroku tried complimenting.  
  
"Ah, Miroku...." Sango said affectionately with a hand on his cheek. (face) "You are so hot I just want to......." slap "kill you." She laughed as Miroku lied on the ground.

"She digs me" Miroku said with a grin while Inuyasha gave him a hand off the ground.

SOOOOOO!?!?! PLEASE REWIEW!!!!!! I had to re-write all my chapters! Me: "I wish Inu was here!" cry types in comp Inu: "How did I get here!" Me: "I brought you!" Inu: " WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Me: "Your worst nightmare if you don't listen to me! Or your best friend" holding duck tape and a collar Inu: "NO!! HELP ME!!!!!!!" Me: "hehehehe, well that's it for now BYE" 


	2. meeting kouga

Hey peoples! My next chappie! Re-newed! I don't own any Inuyasha characters. tear  
  
Later that day:  
  
"Inuyasha!" a familiar voice said behind him. Inuyasha turned around to find that it was no other than Kouga. Kouga was and has always been Inuyasha's rival.  
  
"What do you want Kouga?" he said coldly.  
  
"What else, Kagome" responded Kouga looking at Kagome affectionately, who was by Inuyasha's side.  
  
"Oh, go screw Kiko, Kouga, she deserves a bastard like you, and you can't have Kagome" Inuyasha said preparing to fight. Holding Kagome behind him.  
  
"Well if that's the way you want it." Kouga said while he tried to punch Inuyasha. But he only grabbed his hand in mid-punch and twisted it. Kouga tried to kick Inuyasha but he caught it and threw him against a wall.  
  
"Is that the best you got, Kouga? And here I though you better than this." Inuyasha commented while grabbing his neck. Kouga tried to get out of Inuyasha's grip but did not succeed.

"Pathetic, Kouga that's not how you get out of a fight." he said coldly. "In your case, you simply tell your opponent that you give up." Inuyasha started choking Kouga; he was squirming, trying to get out of Inuyasha's grasp, slowly loosing his breath. He kicked Inuyasha in the stomach and got up, catching his breath. Once he had done so, he went over to the hanyou laying on the group. Kouga picked him up by the collar and punched him in the face, knocking Inuyasha to the ground again.

"I believe you are the one who is pathetic, Inuyasha." Kouga said with a sneer. Kouga closed his eyes and laughed. He felt a strong kick to his back. It was Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his foot on his neck, hoping to chock him to death.

"Inuyasha, stop, you've won already." Said Kagome, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha picked Kouga up and tossed him to the other side of the room.The end of the day:  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha get in the car!" Said Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother said while he drove up in Inuyasha's new car that he got just last week. Inuyasha started to think why he gave Sesshomaru a copy of his keys.  
  
"What are you doing in my car!?" he screamed at his brother, inspecting the car to see if there was any damage.  
  
"What? You don't trust me?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha said trying to get Sesshomaru out of the car. But he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Just get in the car little brother." Sesshomaru said while they all got in the back and Inuyasha in the passenger seat. Sesshomaru started to drive home getting back seat driving tips from Inuyasha.  
  
At Inuyasha's House:  
  
"Make yourself comfortable." Inuyasha said crashing on the couch and turning on the TV. They all sat down and started watching the TV. Except Kagome who started making Inuyasha's favorite dish, ramen. When she was finished she sat next to him and gave him the ramen. Then backed away….far away. Inuyasha went starry-eyed and stuffed his face. When he was done Kagome sat down.  
  
"I got to get home see ya Yasha." Miroku said putting his backpack on. "Yea I think I should get going too, bye Inu. See yah Kag-Chan." Sango added. "Bye Miroku, bye Sango-Sama." Kagome responded. "Bye" Inu said, holding Kagome closer to him.

"Allow me to walk you home Miss Sango." Miroku offered as his hand glided over to Sango's ass.

"Well, ok.' slap "Just don't touch me." Sango ordered.

"Your disapproval just makes me want you more." Miroku said while he rubbed the pink hand-mark on his face.

They both left Inuyasha's house.

Inuyasha nuzzled his face into Kagome's neck. Kagome giggled and started to scratch his ears. Inuyasha always purrs when Kagome scratches his ears. They sat there and watched A Walk To Remember.

Well that's it for now. Inuyasha comes out of a closet bound and gagged. Muffling "Hhhheeeellllppppp" Me: Oh don't mind him. Pushes Inu back in closet, and shuts the door with my foot Inuyasha: "HELP ME!!!!!!" 


	3. an unwanted answer

Hey peoples. No important info. Enjoy the chapie. Its short but I'm working on making them longer. I don't own any Inuyasha characters. Cry

Inuyasha and Kagome:  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked still holding Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Yea Inu" Kagome responded. 

"Can I tell you something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, of course, anything" Kagome answered, starting to worry what this was all about.

"I love you." Inuyasha said hopefully.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, scared that she heard him wrong. 

"I love you, Kagome"  
  
Kagome was stunned. She loved Inuyasha too. But she has only dated him for two months. Nothing all that serious had happened. They fighted more than anything. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to break Inuyasha's heart, but what else could she do?  
  
"I.I.... got to go" Kagome got up and left him with the answer he didn't want to hear.  
  
Inuyasha thinking: 'what, why, huh?,………I should have never told her. I mean HOW stupid can I get?! Why doesn't she love me? Conscious: well because you yelled at her, called her wench and you are an ass. Him: I know. Wait, WHAT? What do you mean I'm an ass? Conscious: Well you are! Him: I'm going crazy. I'm arguing with myself!'

Kagome ran home and picked up the phone.

"hello?" Sango said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Sango, it's Kag." Kagome said trying to hide her tears and the sadness in her voice.

"Hey Kag. What's wrong?"

"How do you always know when I'm upset?"

"'Cause I'm your best friend and I know everything. So…tell me what's wrong."

"I though you knew everything." Kagome mocked.

"Don't get smart with me, Kag. What happened?" Sango demanded.

"………Inuyasha said he loved me."

"Really!?!?!? That's awesome! But why are you upset?"

"I didn't say I loved him back, I picked up my stuff and ran. I was so scared."

"But don't you love him too?"

"I don't know if I do. We have only dated for like, two months."

"Just think it over, Kag, I have to go."

"Ok, see ya later."

"Call me back when you decide on something"

"I will"

"Bye"

Kagome thinking: 'Oh my god he loves me. I love him to but I mean I.I....can't! Kagome's Conscious: well why not? Her: Because it's Inuyasha. The person that calls me wench, yells at me, and is an ass. KC: Well you love him anyway. I of all things know. He was confident enough to tell you, now you have to tell him. Her: You're right, I love him. And I'm going to do something about it!

Me: "Ha, ha, ha I'm so evil. Till next time!"


	4. stary nights

Hey peoples sorry that chapie 3 was short. I don't own any Inuyasha characters. sobs uncontrollably

* * *

The next day after school:  
  
Inuyasha's cell rings Inuyasha took out his flip phone and checked the called ID……it was Kagome. rings again He didn't know if he wanted to face her right now. rings again 

"Hello? Kagome?" he asked.

"Yeah, meet me at the park, there's something I have to tell you." She said, then hung up. 'Uh-oh', Inuyasha thought.

At the park:  
  
Inuyasha to the middle of the park. Where he found Kagome on a quilt with candles surrounding. "Inuyasha take a seat" Kagome knew that she couldn't say the S.I.T word.  
  
"Ok…." Inuyasha responded curiously. Sitting on the quilt next to Kagome.  
  
"Inu-puppy, I'm sorry for what I had to do. I was scared.... Inu, I love you too." Kagome said nervously not knowing if Inuyasha had changed his mind.  
  
Inuyasha was happier than he ever was in his life. He felt as if the world was not there. Just him and Kagome looking deep in each other's eyes.  
  
"Don't be sorry Kagome." Inu said as he leaned into kiss Kagome. Kagome's soft tender lips touched his. Inuyasha wished he could freeze time, right then, but Kagome broke the kiss. Inuyasha held her in his arms as they watched the stars in the night sky twinkle, trying to count them. The next before school:

* * *

"HE KISSED HER, Nuraku!" Said Kikyou, pacing back and forth in her living room. Kikyou was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend that cheated on him with her new boyfriend Nuraku, another of Inuyasha's rivals. Apparently Kikyou saw Inuyasha and Kagome in the park that night.  
  
"Yeah, so what do you care? He's your ex" Said Nuraku, reading a magizane. Not really caring about what Kikyou was saying.  
  
"I do care, he loved ME, not HER, ME!" Kikyou said with a bit of jealousy.  
  
"Kikyou are you JEALOUSE of Kagome and Inuyasha?" Nuraku raised an eyebrow, sort of interested by this time.  
  
"NO, NO, NO! But I'm going to do something about Kagome" Kikyou said. Nuraku was not the least bit-convinced but still interested in what Kikyou was going to do with Kagome.

* * *

Kagome, Inu, Miroku, and Sango:  
Everyone was under the tree by the lake. Then the new member of the gang walked up. It was Shippou. (A.N. Shippou is in this fic now as you see and he is a teenager!) Shippou was a very old friend of Inuyasha that so happen to be in the same school now. (A.N. Duh!)  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, remember me?" Shippou said as he walked up.  
  
"Uh....OH Yea! Shippou right? Yea, you and I went to elementary together!" Inuyasha said, very surprised, and unusually proud, that he remembered.  
  
"Yea that's it! Who are your friends?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Oh, right. This is Kagome, my girlfriend. My friends Miroku and Sango. Everyone, meet my old elementary school friend, Shippou!" Inu introduced.  
  
"Hi Shippou" Kagome said. "Sit her" Sango pointed at the space next to her, trying to create space between her and Miroku. "All right" Shippou responded. And sat next to Sango. They sat and talked until their next class. After School:  
  
"Hey Kagome" Kikyou said walking up to Kagome when Inuyasha went to get some sodas.  
  
"Kikyou how are you?" Kagome tried to be polite but her anger was still showing. Kagome knew how she had cheated on Inuyasha.  
  
"I was wondering what was with you and Inuyasha." Kikyou asked with something mysterious in her eye.  
  
"That not any of your concern" Kagome said coldly.  
  
"Well maybe this is!" Kikyou's fist went flying in the air and was caught by Inuyasha. "You're not trying to hurt my Kagome. Are you Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked angrily. Kikyou shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Well please tell me what you were doing." Inuyasha said still holding Kikyou's fist in his hand but now starting to twist it. Inuyasha didn't give her any time to answer. Instead Inuyasha punched her in the stomach. Kikyou fell to the ground in pain. Inuyasha, Kagome and the others left Kikyou on the ground.

"I'll get you Kagome, when Inuyasha's not around" Kikyou muffled to herself.

* * *

Hey guys! I re-did that chapter. Think its better? I hope so. Push my favorite button!! 


	5. home coming answers

Hey peoples! Sorry I have not updated in a while! My first writes block. Don't own any Inu characters or anyone else! Enjoy the fic!

Inu and Kag left the defeated Kikyou lying on the ground. Inu and Kag started to leave to their favorite coffee shop, Star Bucks.

In the coffee shop:  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in a booth in the back of the coffee shop. Inuyasha holding Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Hey Kag, Hey Inuyasha!" "Hello Kagome-chan, Inuyasha." "Yo Kagome, Inu-chan!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou said one after the other. Inuyasha was not all that bothered by Shippou calling him 'Inu-chan', he was to busy looking into Kagome's beautiful face. "Hey guys!" Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha gave them a welcoming "Feh"  
  
"Was up?" Sango asked.  
  
"Noting" Kagome answered.  
  
They talked the rest of the afternoon ever so often interrupted by Miroku's wondering hand. Then decided that it was time to go home.Inu's house:  
  
Inuyasha was lying on his bed thinking about how great it was that he could hold Kagome in his arms and look into her beautiful eyes. Inu finally fell asleep. His dreams filled with Kagome's beautiful face.Kag's house:  
  
Kagome was also lying in her bed not able to sleep. Once finally asleep, her dreams filled with Inuyasha's strong, loving arms. Imagining herself wrapped in them.The next day at school with Sango and Kagome:  
  
"Kag, hey!" Sango called out.  
  
"Hey, Sango!" Kagome replied.  
  
"Who's taking you to home coming? I suppose Miroku is taking me, really, I would rather eat pig intestates on Fear Factor in front of everyone in the nation, but oh well" Sango asked, rolling her eyes at her miserable failure at finding a date other than Miroku.  
  
"HOME COMING! THIS SOON?!" Kagome said in shock. Oo'  
  
"Yea didn't you know?" Sango sounding puzzled.  
  
"No, but I'm sure that Inuyasha will take me." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"This means we have to go.....SHOPPING!" Sango said excitedly.

The same day with Inuyasha and Miroku:  
  
"Hey are you taking Kagome to home coming?" Miroku asked  
  
"Yea, WAIT SENCE WHEN IS HOME COMING THIS EARY IN THE YEAR?!" Inu answered with a little bit of surprise. Oo'  
  
"They posted it yesterday!" Miroku commented.  
  
"Oh, yea, Ill take Kagome, Ill ask her today." Inu said.  
  
At lunch under the tree:  
  
"Hey Shippou!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Hey guys!" Shippou yelled to everyone at the tree.  
  
"Hey Shippou, who are you taking to homecoming?"  
  
"I'm going to take Kilala" (some one please tell me how to spell that and yes Kilala is a person in this fic!) Shippou answered. (Take me to homecoming Shippou!)  
  
"Oh yea, Kagome would you like to go to homecoming with me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I would love to Inuyasha" Kagome replied. The smile on Inuyasha's face was like no other time. Witch very much surprised everyone. Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms until they had back to the classrooms.

That's it; tune in next time for the homecoming dance!


	6. getting ready

Hey, sorry I've not updated! Here's the next chapie! I don't own any Inu characters. Cry NO SHIPPOU!!!!!! Blinks nervous giggle on with the chapie!

Inuyasha's house, 6:30 AM, Day of Homecoming,  
  
Inuyasha was sleeping when he heard his alarm go off.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!" Inuyasha said as he threw his clock against the wall. Then he realized what day it was. "HOMECOMING!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha walked down stairs and to the kitchen.  
  
"Glad to see your up." Sesshomaru said calmly  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha replied 

Inuyasha walked up stairs, and into his room. He threw off his clothes and walked into his bathroom. He felt the warm water in the shower on his back. He swirted some shampoo into his and ran it through his shiny silver hair. He rinsed out the remaining shampoo, turned off the water and got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel, dried himself off and rapped the towel around his waist. He searched through his closet and grabbed something to go shopping for a new tux.

At the tux shop:  
  
Inuyasha walked in when he saw Miroku.  
  
"Hey Miroku, was up? Forgot to get your tux early too?" Inu asked  
  
"Yeah, I have to find one that Sango would find impressive." Miroku got glittery eyed at the thought of Sango. Inuyasha smacked him on the head.  
  
"Wakie, wakie" Inuyasha said.  
  
"How can I help you two gentlemen?" A salesman asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just want a traditional tux. Black. Nothing to extreme" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Do you have a tux would impress a lady?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shook his head. He was very worried for his friend.  
  
"Of course, fallow me." The salesman said. Inuyasha and Miroku both went with the salesman and started looking at tuxes.  
  
At the dress store:  
  
Kagome and Sango both agreed that they would shop together and tell one-and-other what they truly thought of the dresses they tried on.  
  
"Is there something you need ladies?" a saleswoman asked.  
  
"No, I think we are ok." Kagome replied.  
  
"Yeah." Sango added.  
  
They looked around when Sango found a kimono that she liked.  
  
"I don't know Sango, try it on." Kagome said.  
  
"Alright"  
  
Sango came out with the kimono on. Kagome didn't care for it. Nether did Sango after she saw it on her. They both picked out different dresses and kimonos when they found the ones they liked.  
  
7:30, Kagome's house:  
  
Kagome already showed, brushed her teeth, her hair, and washed her face.  
  
She got dressed to go to the hair salon, and got in her car. 

When she arrived at the hair salon the clerk wasn't at all happy to see her. Dealing with customers meant taking time from her magazine reading.

"Uh…I'm here for an appointment." Kagome said.

"In the back" the clerk spat back.

"Ah, Kagome!" the hair dresser greeted her. Kagome was a frequent customer.

"Hey, prom night, so it's got to be special."

"Of course, Kagome. Don't worry, it will be great. Just like every other time you come in here."

Kagome giggled and sat down to be shampooed.

When she was finished, she said her thanks and goodbyes and left to go home.

Kagome got her dress on and did her make-up. 

7:30, Inuyasha's house,  
  
'I wonder what Kagome's doing right now.' Inuyasha thought as he lay on his bed. 'I wonder what she's wearing to the homecoming dance.'  
  
Inuyasha looked at the clock. He needed to pick her up in half-an-hour. So he took another shower, brushed his teeth and his hair, and washed his face. He put on his tux and looked in the mirror. "Well, just as always, this is as good as it's gonna get." Inuyasha said talking to himself  
  
Inuyasha looked at the clock. 10 minutes till Kagome was expecting him 'I guess I should go get Miroku, that freak cant get his own ride.' Inuyasha thought  
  
He got in the limo that he rented and decorated with flowers so Kagome would feel special. Inuyasha picked up Miroku so they can both pick up their dates.

Kagome's House:  
  
Sango was in Kagome's room, when the boys walked through the door. Inuyasha was wearing a traditional black tuxedo and Miroku was wearing a black tuxedo with a cape that had red velvet interior, and a top hat.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha, Miroku" Kagome's father welcomed.  
  
"Hello" They replied.  
  
Sango and Kagome walked down the steps. The boys were stunned at their beauty.  
  
Kagome was wearing a blue strapless dress with sparkling flowers on the bottom right. Her hair was in a bun-ish thing with a blue butterfly clip. Sango was wearing a beautiful red kimono dress. Her hair down with a red rose.  
  
"Kagome, you look fantastic" Miroku said stunned  
  
"MIROKU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sango exclaimed. --  
  
Oo''' "I mean, SANGO, you look fantastic" Miroku tried to cover up. nervous giggle slap  
  
"Inuyasha aren't you going to say something?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was stunned at Kagome's beauty. 'Not that she doesn't look beautiful all the time.' Inuyasha thought  
  
"Oh, yeah, Kagome, you look SO beautiful" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha took Kagome into a kiss.  
  
Inuyasha broke the kiss. "Come on. I have a limo waiting" Kagome smiled.  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHA I AM EVIL!!!!!!!!!! The dance next....


End file.
